Turbo Teens Love Story
by naeemar
Summary: What happens when the entire Turbo Tens gang fall in love all except FireBlaze and Who is Jenifer's secret crush find out right here on N.N.N.
1. Chapter 1

One normal day in Sky City the Turbo Teens were at H.M.N. high school. Joe was skateboarding as usual, Frank was lifting weights and Zoe and Specks were reading about the latest fashion. Everyone looked and acted normal except Jenifer she was in a corner with her phone in hand. Then the phone rang " Hey you called I thought last night was it" she said when she answered the mysterious caller replied " Babe, me leave you for who? I love ..." then Joe interrupted the conversation and said " Sorry for interrupting your call but I just wanted to know who is that" then he whispered " It could be a threat to the Turbo Teens !" Jenifer then shouted " You always say that just leave me alone stop doing your self stop being YOOUU! Sometimes I wish I didn't meet you" Joe nearly cried after that he always thought Jenifer was a big sister to him now she never wanted to meet him? Something is wrong. Then the bell rang for fifth period Jenifer said " Can't biology wait! gotta go see you hun! " Then she hanged up the phone.

After school all of the Turbo Teens dashed to the lair. Jenifer went in got a jacket and went out . Joe didn't even want to ask her where you are going he was still in shock and was hurt by it. Jenifer transformed into Heat Wave and flew off to Jump City. She finally landed at Titans tower and walked in and shouted " Hey guys, I'm here!" All the titans ran down stairs to meet their friend. Then an unfamiliar face showed up. It was a boy about 6 feet tall, he wore a red vest with and S in the side, He wore red pants and a bow and arrow was on his back, He also had a mask just like Robin's . It was Speedy no not Speedy Gonzales it was Green Arrow sidekick ! He waled up to Heat Wave and kissed her on the lips ! She blushed so hard the sun would be a shamed. Then they went up stairs and turned on the TV and all of the titans and Heat Wave watched a horror movie ![ Heat Wave hates horror movies!] and a few minutes into the movie where the butcher was getting murdered by Jimmy Casket Heat Wave lied down on Speedy's shoulder! Which meant Heat Wave and Speedy were secretly dating!

Back at the lair the next morning Jenifer jumped out of bed and smiled happily remembering last night. She was in love for the first time who could blame her and she started doing this every night from now on . Joe and Frank didn't even bother to care. Zoe and Specks were face down in a dating magazine after this incident. Joe then shouted"JENIFER! stop this right now!" Jenifer turned around only ti see that he had her costume in his hand his eyes on fire literally and his whole body was about to go into flames Jenifer then blasted Joe with a fireball. Joe flew across the room he landed then turned into Death Blaze the dark side of him he then turned back to normal. " Jenifer are you serious!" Frank shouted Joe then said " She is Frank she is." Jenifer replied " What are you talking about " Joe in a sarcastic voice " Did you see the movie on a super powered teenager who shouted at her cousin to secretly jeopardized the entire team by dating a person who could be evil guess you didn't had a poor review!" Jenifer then shouted

" You where spying on me?!" "NO but Death Ray, Slade or even Doctor doom could. " Joe replied. Then he showed her a picture of her and Speedy kissing under the tree in the lair. Frank then said " You let him in the lair!" Zoe shouted " He could have killed us all !" Specks " I thought you were the smart one!" "Joe how did you get this picture?!" Jenifer said Joe answered " You blew off training, stop helping us fight crime , you stopped this because you were in love !" Jenifer then shouted " YOU would never know because your first love is dead!" Joe stood their in shock she knew how much it hurt him and she said right to his face. Joe then walked away slamming the door on his bedroom so hard that the seismograph down the street picked it up! He stayed in his room for the rest of the day. Jenifer then ran to Titans tower to get the comfort of Speedy she felt sad but in Speedy's arms she didn't care. Frank then went to school only to find his old true love Ashley the 2 reunited and like Heat Wave and Speedy they became an in his room got a picture of Jenifer and threw fireballs at it and burnt her favorite picture to the ground he hated her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Frank I missed you!" Ashley said and ran after him and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe! They sat down and talked about various things then Ashley said something that changed " Frank its been so long I.. . I'm sorry the fight the ... I don't even remember how you kissed me the night before." she started to cry then Frank said something " Let me remind you..." and he kissed her!

Back at the lair Joe was walking up and down still wondering where his brother was then the lair door opened Frank and Ashley were in the lair which meant she knew all of their identities! Joe ran up to Frank shouting "Dude what the heck! YOU are just like Jenifer UGH! So what now your gonna tell about Maya's dead body HUH! get out now ! both of you! " Then he punched down a door " Dude chill your acting like a sico !" Frank said Joe shouted " You wanna see sico!" Then he punched Frank's car in half and stormed off. Zoe looked at the damages and looked at Joe. There was nothing left off the car it exploded by a shock wave . Ashley ran to Joe and whispered " I'm so sorry I..." " I WHAT YOU HAVEN'T LOST FRANK AND MAYBE YOU NEVER WILL!" Joe shouted back at the calm girls 's message and went into his room.


End file.
